Daddy
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek finds out that Savannah had a child by him and he didn't find out until 3 years later after she had died?, what if then Savannahs mother came back into the picture and threatened to take the child away, will he be able to keep his child or will he lose her forever
1. Chapter 1

Daddy-Ch 1

Penelope sighed happiy as she got up from her computers and made her way toward Dereks office, she hadn't seen him all day and she was wantint to make sure that he was alright. The closer she got to his office the more she would smile as the memories of the previous nights passion filled every inch of her mind.

Derek was sitting at his desk working on his paperwork when there is a knock on his door, he looks up to see his girlfriend smiling back at him, he motioned for her to come inside and said, "come in sweetness, come in". She walked in and closed the door and said, "I thought I would come in and check on you I hadn't seen you since you came in this morning".

He closed the file and said, "sorry baby, I'm just trying to get finished with this crazy paperwork soooooooo we can go out later", she winked at him and said, "well my chocolate drop that sounds nice buttttttt I was kinda hoping that we could spend a nice quiet night back at my place"?, he stood up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "ohhhhhh I like the way you think baby girl".

They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door, Derek said, "come in", the door opened and Anderson stepped into the room and said, "I'm sorry to bother you agent Morgan but there is a Ms. Riley here from CPS who says that she needs to talk to you". He smiled and said, "thank you Anderson,  
>can you show her to my office please"?, he nodded his head and said, "right away" before heading out the door and closing it behind him.<p>

Derek looked up at Penelope and said, "you are so gorgeous", she winked at him and said, "you might be a little biased", he pulled her down into his lap causing her to gasp in surprise. He leaned in and crashed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his mouth as she felt his hand slid up her thigh.

They pulled apart and she said, "we have to be careful handsome anyone could walk in and catch us", he ran his fingers up under her shirt and when his fingers made their way up under her bra she bit down on her bottom lip and inwardly moaned. He couldn't help but smile as he started tweaking her very erect nipple between his fingers.

Derek said, "you like that don't you baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "you know I do handsome", he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her back into another passionate kiss. Derek slowly slid his other hand up under her skirt causing her to pull away, he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "we can't do this here, Anderson is going to bring the woman from CPS here in a few minutes", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "that doesn't mean that we can't play until they get here".

Penelope said, "I wonder what she's here about"?, he kissed her gently ont he lips and said, "not a clue but I guess we will find out when Ms. Riley gets in here". She rested her forehead against his and says, "when are we going to tell the team about us"?, he smiled and said, "anytime you are ready to sweetness, I'm ready when you are".

She opened her mouth to suggest that they get everybody together and tell them tonight but she was cut off by a knock at the door, they pulled apart and he said, "come in". The door opened and Anderson said, "Agent Morgan this is Ms. Rebecca Riley and she's from CPS", Derek smiled and said, "thank you Anderson".

He then held out his hand and said, "what can I do to help you Ms. Riley"?, she said, "I need to talk to you about a Allie Davis", he looked at her and said, "I have no idea who that is". She said, "Allie is the 3 year old daughter of Savannah Davis and you sir". He said, "excuse me"?, she said, "Allie is a ward of the state but in her mothers papers you Derek Morgan are listed as the father of record to Allie Elizabeth Davis".


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy-Ch 2

Penelope stood there shocked as Derek said, "you said she's a ward of the state, what happened to her mother"?, Rebecca said, "she died a few weeks ago I'm afraid". Derek said, "what happened to her"?, Ms. Riley looked up and said, "she was killed in car accident and Allie has been with us ever since".

Derek said, "if she is my daughter why wasn't I notified sooner"?, Rebecca said, "we didn't get Ms. Davis's records until Monday and it took us some time to find Allies birth certificate and then when I did I started looking for you immediately". Penelope put her hand on Dereks shoulder and gently squeezed it.

Rebecca said, "you don't have to take her, we can try to put her in a fos", he stood up and said, "no no if she is mine I want her but I will want DNA proof that she is mine". Rebecca nodded her head and said, "yes, yes of course", she said, "do you want to wait for positive proof before you see her or do you want to see her now"?, Derek said, "would it be possible for me to see her now"?, Rebecca smiled and said, "yes, yes of course she is out in the reception area with my associate Ms. Baker".

She stood up and said, "I'll be right back", Derek nodded his head and watched as she headed out the door, he looked at Penelope and said, "why didn't Savannah say anything to me, why didn't she tell me about Allie"?, Penelope said, "hotstuff I don't know, maybe she thought it was better for you and Allie if the truth didn't come out"?, he looked at her and said, "I still had the right to know, this is my daughter Penelope, my daughter".

She said, "I know that Derek and I agree, you should have been told about her", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby I'm sorry for yelling at you". She kissed his lips and said, "you have nothing to be sorry for handsome, nothing at all", they pulled apart when there was another knock at the door.

Rebecca smiled and stepped inside carrying the three year old girl, when Derek laid eyes on her he knew that there was no doubt that she was his child,  
>no doubt at all. Allie laid her head down on Rebeccas shoulder and looked at him, he smiled and said, "he sweetie", she shyly waved at him and whispered,<br>"hiiii".

Rebecca said, "I'll schedule the DNA tests for later today"?, he nodded his head and said, "thank you", he looked at Allie and said, "hi baby girl my name is Derek Morgan and I was a friend of your moms". She raised her head up and said, "momma gone, momma gone", he said, "I know honey and I'm so sorry but how would you like to come and live with me"?, she laid her head back down on Beckys shoulder and nodded her head yes.

He looked at Penelope and said, "and this is my girlfriend Penelope", Penelope smiled and said, "hi Allie", she grinned and said, "Nelley P" and then she leaned over holding out her arms for Penelope to get her. Once she was in Penelopes arms she smiled as she laid her head down on her shoulder, he looked at Rebecca and said, "I will need a copy of all of her medical records and information about what she likes and doesn't like, you know, stuff like that".

Becky nodded her head and pulled out an envelope and said, "I brought everything with me just in case", she handed him the envelope and said, "I'll let you know the time for the bloodwork". He smiled and said, "thank you, thank you for everything", she looked at Allie and said, "bye honey, I'll see you later okay"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "byeeeeeeee".

After Rebecca walked out of the room Derek said, "I need to talk to Hotch and let him know what's going on", Penelope nodded her head and said, "how about we get everybody together and that way we can tell them about us and Allie at the same time"?, he nodded his head and said, "I love the way you think baby girl".

He pulled out his cell and sent a group text asking everybody to meet him in the round table room, Penelope kissed the top of the little girls head as they headed toward the round table room with Allie and the bag of stuff Rebecca left for her. As they headed closer and closer to their team Derek wondered how things would play out and if Allie was his daughter like he thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy-Ch 3

Everybody walked into the round table room and sat down at the table as they waited for Derek and Penelope to come, Emily looked at JJ and said, "I bet they are finally gonna tell us that they are together". Reid said, "do you really think they don't know that we've figured it out already"?, Dave laughed and said, "maybe kitten is pregnant"?, Emily said, "nahhhhh she would have told JJ and me".

Hotch said, "we aren't going to have to wait much longer because here they come", Reid said, "I wonder who the little girl is""?, JJ said, "that's a good question Spence". Once they entered the room Allie hugged up close to Penelope, she rubbed her hand up and down the little girls back and said, "it's okay sweetie, they won't hurt you".

Derek said, "there are a few things that baby girl and I need to tell you", everybody sat there looking and waiting to find out the news, Derek said,  
>"a few minutes ago a Rebecca Riley from CPS came to my office". Hotch said, "what about"?, Derek pointed to the little girl and said, "she informed me that this little girl is my daughter".<p>

Emily said, "whattt"?, Derek said, "believe me I'm as surprised as you are, I have DNA tests scheduled for later today to make sure but she looks just like my baby pictures". JJ smiled and said, "she's beautiful, what's her name"?, Derek said, "everybody this is Allie Elizabeth Davis", Dave looked at him and said, "Davis as innnnn"?, Derek said, "yes as in Savannah".

Reid said, "where is Savannah"?, Derek looked down at the little girl and then at his team and said, "she was killed in an accident several weeks ago and it's took CPS all this time to find me". Hotch said, "I'm assuming that Savannah never contacted you to tell you about your daughter"?, he shook his head and said, "no not a word, after we ended things I never heard from her, she moved for a promotion and that was that".

Dave smiled and said, "well we thought that the reason you wanted us to meet you two here was to tell us that you were together and that kitten was pregnant". Derek looked at Penelope and grinned. Penelope said, "well half of that is right", JJ said, "which part"?, she said, "the part where Derek and I are together and we have been for a while".

The team smiled and in unison said, "IT'S ABOUT TIME", Derek said, "you don't sound surprised"?, Reid said, "we're not", Penelope said, "how did you know"?, Reid said, "duhhhhhhh Garcia, we're profilers rem emberrrrrrrrrr"?, she smiled and said, "very good my heap of gray matter". Hotch smiled and said, "congratulations you two", they both smiled.

Allie leaned forward and said, "Nelley P"?, she said, "yes sweetie"?, she leaned in and said, "me gotsa poddy", Penelope grinned and said, "excuse me we need to go to the ladies room". Derek smiled as he watched them head out of the room, Hotch said, "anything you need all you have to do is ask", he nodded his head and said, "thanks, I'll be taking you up on that".

Derek looked down at his cell and saw the number for the Virginia CPS and said, "I need to take this, it's probably Rebecca with my appointment time for the DNA test". He said, "hello", Rebecca said, "hello agent Morgan this is Rebecca, Rebecca Riley", Derek said, "yes mam", she said, "I have your appointment set up for noon at Virginia County Hospital, can you make it"?, he smiled and said, "I'll be there",

Rebecca said, "how is Allie"?, Derek said, "she's doing great, she's with my girlfriend right now, she needed to go to the bathroom", Rebecca said, "we already have Allies information in the lab so we don't need her blood today". He said, "good, maybe Penelope can take her shopping while I am getting my bloodwork".

Rebecca said, "I'll see you at the hospital agent Morgan", he said, "please call me Derek", she smiled and said, "I'll see you at the hospital at noon Derek". After the call ended he looked at Hotch and said, "my appointment is at noon today at VA County Hospital", he nodded his head and said, "is there anything we can do to help"?, he said, "I'm gonna need some help in picking her out some clothes and toys and stuff for her room".

Hotch laughed and said, "we're all on stand down for the next few days how about while you are having your bloodwork JJ and Emily go with Penelope and Allie and get clothes and bed clothes and Dave, Reid and I will get her room ready"?, he sighed and said, "that sounds great, thanks so much for this guys".

Dave put his hand on Derek shoulder and said, "we're family and that's what family does", he said, "speaking of family I need to tell momma", Dave said, "she is gonna love this, she has been wanting a grandbaby from you, she just figured that it would belong to you and kitten", he shook his head and smiled as he looked up to see Penelope and Allie walking into the room.

He walked over and said, "my appointment is at noon for my DNA test, since we are all on stand down for the next few days, JJ and Emily are going to go shopping with you and Allie for clothes, toys and stuff for her room and Hotch, Reid and Dave get her room ready". Penelope smiled and said, "awww thanks guys".

Derek said, "I think I need to introduce Allie to everybody", they nodded their heads and stood up and Derek said, "Allie honey these are daddys friends and family". She looked as Derek pointed to each one and said, "this is Hotch, he's your uncle and Dave is your nonno or grandpa because he is married to my mom and your grandma".

He pointed to Reid and said, "this is your uncle Spencer or you can call him Reid", she smiled, he then pointed at JJ and said, "this is your aunt Jeniffer but you can call her JJ and last but not least your aunt Emily". She smiled at everybody and waved and shyly said, "hiiii", they all smiled and waved back.

They spent the next few minutes getting to know the little girl and she was getting to know them and Derek couldn't help but smile as the sounds of Allie laughing filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy-Ch 4

Derek walked up to Penelopes lair and stood in the door watching Penelope and Allie, she was currently in Penelopes lap with her head laying down on Penelopes shoulder. Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "how about you, me and aunties JJ and Emily go shopping and get some things for you sweetie"?, she looked up and nodded her head yes.

Penelope said, "we can get some clothes, toys, shoes and some comforters, sheets, stuff like that", Allie looked up and smiled when Derek walked into the room. Penelope said, "hiya handsome", he said, "hi sweetness, I just wanted to come and check on you two before I head to the hospital", he sat down on the couch and said, "are you doing okay princess"?, she cuddled up close to Penelope and nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "she really likes you baby girl", Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "and I really like her to", Penelope looked up at the door when she heard someone knock. She said, "come in guys", JJ said, "who's ready to go shopping"?, Allie said, "meeeeeeeee", Penelope stood up and said,  
>"well handsome that's my cue".<p>

He wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to". They laughed when Allie said, "tome on Nelley P", JJ grinned and said, "yeah come on Garcie, you two have plenty of time for that kissey face later".

Derek laughed and said, "I have to go anyway but I will see you all later", JJ said, "don't worry Morgan we will take care of your girls", he smiled and said, "thanks Jayje". Allie waved at Derek and said, "byeeeeeee as they stepped off the elevator a few minutes later in the parking basement, he smiled and said, "see you later baby, have fun".

Everybody split up and headed in seperate directions with Derek heading to the hospital, the girls going shopping and the guys heading back to Dereks place to get started measuring the room for furniture for Allies furniture. Penelope had suggested a small princess bed, dresser, toy chest and maybe a book case as a few things to get the room started".

About half an hour later Derek was walking into the hospital where he saw Rebecca, he smiled and said, "I was afraid that I was going to be late", she smiled and said, "you are right on time". He took a deep breath as he followed Rebecca and one of the nurses to the lab so that they could get started with the bloodwork.

Penelope smiled as she took Allie to pick out some sheets and comforters for her bed, Allie was into the Disney Princesses so she fell in love with a comforter/sheet set. Penelope said, "are you sure this is the one you want"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", after picking out a couple of sets they then headed over to pick out some clothes and shoes for the adorable little girl.

It didn't take long for the guys to get the measurements and then they were headed to pick out the furniture for Allies room, when they got to the store Reid was in charge of finding the bed, Dave the bookshelf/dresser and Hotch the toy chest. After a few minutes they had the stuff loaded into the back of Daves truck and they were heading back to Dereks.

Derek looked up at the doctor and nodded his head when she told him that it could take several weeks before the results would be back but she assured him that when they came back she would call him and let him know immediately". Rebecca walked him to his car and handed him her card and said, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me", he nodded his head and said, "I will, I promise".

Soon a very exhausted group of girls headed back to Dereks place, Allie had gotten several shirt and pant sets, a couple of dresses, several pairs of shoes and socks and of course some Disney Princess PJ's, gowns and lots and lots of toys. Penelope looked at the little girl and smiled as she saw her cuddling up to the huge teddybear she had picked out to sleep with.

By the time the girls got back to Dereks Allie was sound asleep, Penelope grinned as she carried the little girl inside the house and laid her down on the couch. Emily agreed to stay with Allie while everybody else got her room ready, it didn't take long with everybody working together and soon they were walking back down to the living room.

Emily was over looking out the window and she said, "I just signed for a swingset", Derek smiled and said, "thanks, I was hoping they would get it here and put up before she woke up. JJ said, "where's Clooney"?, he motioned for them to look in front of the couch, Clooney was currently laying there in front of the couch guarding the little girl while she slept.

Penelope said, "awwwww that's adorable", Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "how about I order pizza and when they get here we can wake the little princess up". Penelope smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "that sounds like a great idea", she sighed happily as she watched Derek grab his cell and head through the house to order the food.

Penelope was sitting beside Allie on the couch when she woke up crying, "Nelley P, Nelley P", she then climbed into Penelopes lap and laid her head down on her chest. Derek walked over and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "I think she had a nightmare handsome". he put his hand on the little girls back and said, "it's okay baby, it's okay".

Everybody stood there watching as the new couple comforted the scared little girl

I want to thank everybody for the nomination for the Profiler Awards, my story Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan was nominated for Best Garcia/Morgan story. Amazing reviewers like you make writing fanfiction so much fun


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy-Ch 5

Allie looked up at Derek and he said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head yes as she buried her head in Penelopes chest, Derek said, "what do you think happened"?, Penelope said, "I believe she had a nightmare handsome". Clooney looked at the little girl and started wagging his tail, Allie didn't look around until he started whimpering.

She turned around in Penelopes lap and smiled as she slowly reached her hand out to pet the dog, Derek said, "Allie this is Clooney, Clooney this is Allie". Allie laughed and said, "Cwooney", she then climbed down out of Penelopes lap and started chasing the dog through the house, JJ grinned and said, "she seems to like Clooney already".

Derek said, "it seems the feelings mutual with him to", Penelope kissed Dereks cheek and said, "I bet she is gonna love that swingset you got for her hotstuff". He took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking that we could go out into the backyard and let her play on it after dinner", she nodded her head yes and said, "that's a great idea".

Allie was having a blast playing with Clooney and from the way he was barking and wagging his tail he was having just as much fun with her, Derek stood in the doorway watching them until a knock at the door pulled him away. He walked over and opened the door and saw the smiling face of the pizza delivery boy.

He looked at Derek and said, "42.75 please Mr. Morgan", he smiled and reached the boy a $50.00 and said, "keep the change", the boy smiled and said,  
>"thanks and you have a nice day". He said, "you to Tony, you to", he then turned around and closed the door to say, "PIZZASSSSS HEREEEEEEEE", everybody came back through the house and headed toward the dining room.<p>

Penelope put Allie in her booster seat and said, "are you ready for some pizza"?, she rubbed her hands together and said, "nummmmmmm", JJ said, "I think that's a yes Garcie". Derek put a piece of pizza in Allies plate and then cut it into small bite sized pieces, Penelope watched and grinned as she watched her hotstuff in a role that totally suited him and that was role of daddy.

After everybody was done eating their pizza Derek looked at Allie and said, "would you like to go out into the back yard and play on the swingset"?,  
>she looked at him and said, "pweaseeeeee". He helped her down and held out his hand and he grinned from ear to ear when she put her small hand in his as they headed toward the back door.<p>

When they stepped out into the back yard she smiled and said, "tan I hwing"?, he said, "you sure can, why don't you run over there and I'll push you okay"?, she laughed and said, "tayyyyyy". Penelope stood there with the rest of the team and watched as Derek pushed Allie on the swings, Clooney ran over and started barking and Allie said, "it awite Cwooney, it awite, we pway, we pway".

Clooney laid down and looked at the little girl and wagged his tail, Hotch smiled and said, "he loves that little girl already", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's hard not to, she is so adorable". Hotch sighed and said, "what is going to happen to him if he's not the daddy to that poor sweet little girl"?, Penelope looked over at Derek and then at Hotch and said, "he would be devastated bossman".

Emily said, "he looks so good with her doesn't he"?, Penelope said, "that he does my raven haired beauty, that he does", Hotch said, "how about this weekend we have a family cookout so Allie can get to know Henry and Jack"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhh that is a great idea and with Jack being alomst 5 and my little Henry being 3 they will be at the right ages to bond, ohhhhhhhh I love it".

Derek looked up and said, "you love what sweetness"?, she said, "bossman suggested a cookout this weekend so that Allie can get to know the younger members of the family Jackers and Henry". Derek said, "I think that she will have a blast", he looked at Allie and said, "would you like that, would you like to have a cookout this weekend and meet two little boys, Jack and Henry"?, she looked up at him and said, "me wike dat".

Derek kissed her head before he helped her down off the swing so she could run and play with Clooney


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy-Ch 6

A few hours later everybody had gone home leaving Derek, Penelope and Allie alone at casa Morgan, Penelope sighed and said, "well I guess I better be heading home. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "you you you can't go, you can't leave me alone with her". Penelope said, "calm down hotstuff,  
>she's 3 years old, she can't hurt you".<p>

He said, "I know that it's just that she isn't fully comfortable with me yet and she just loves you so I was hoping that you could stay here with us for a little while". She put his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently and said, "you're lucky that I love you both so much mister", he smiled and said, "sooooooo does that mean that you are staying"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm staying".

They were sitting on the couch watching Allie playing with Clooney, she looked up at Derek and said, "me sweepy", he said, "are you ready to get ready for bed"?, she nodded her head yes. Penelope stood up and held her hand out and said, "come on sweetie, I'll help you get your princess pj's on", the little girl jumped up and said, "kayyyyyyy".

Derek smiled as he watched his two girls heading up the stairs with Clooney right on their heels, he locked the door and turned off the lights and then grabbed a few things before heading up the stairs. A few minutes later Derek was heading toward the bathroom when he heard laughing coming from inside so he opened the door and saw Allie covered in bubbles.

He walked inside and said, "it looks like you are having fun princess"?, she looked up at him and smiled and said, "uh huhhhhhhhh dis pun", he kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "thanks sweetness". She smiled said, "I have a way that you can pay me back later, that is if you're interested in that"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh yeah I'm alllllllll over paying you back", she giggled.

Derek helped rinse the little girl off and then he watched as Penelope dried her off and helped get her pajamas on, she towel dried the little girls hair and kissed her cheek and said, "how about I read you a story when you go to bed"?, she nodded her head and said, "pweaseeeeee Nelley P". Penelope tapped the end of the little girls nose and said, "you got it sweetie".

Derek carried the little girl from the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom, he put her down in the center of her bed and laughed as he watched her jump up and down before crawling under the disney princess comforter on her bed. Penelope walked over and grabbed Cinderella off the bookshelf and laid down beside the little girl.

Allie looked up at Penelope and smiled as she listened to about half of the story before she fell sound asleep, Penelope kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "goodnight princess, sweet dreams". She then tucked the huge teddy bear in with her, turned on the night light and turned the monitor on before her and Derek made their way down the hall to the master bedroom.

Derek smiled and said, "you are so good with her", Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "she is an adorable little girl", he kissed her on the lips and said, "she sure is". Penelope smiled and said, "what did your momma say when she found out about her"?, Derek said, "she's so excited about it and she said that her and the girls will be here this weekend to get to know her better".

Penelope said, "Derek I know we haven't talked about this but what if, just what if she isn't really yours"?, he sighed and said, "I don't even want to think that she isn't mine but it doesn't matter because if she's mine biologically or not I still want to raise her". Penelope smiled and said, "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you".

He laughed and said, "you mean it wasn't my smoking hot body that attracted you to me"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "well yeah there is that". He playfully slapped her butt and said, "ohhhhhhhh you are gonna pay for that baby girl", he then picked her up and carried her over and dropped her on the bed.

After shedding their clothes the happy couple spend the next few hours making mad passionate love


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy-Ch 7

The next few days passed by as Allie got use to her surroundings and all the new people in her life, Penelope was combing the little girls hair and getting her ready to meet her grandma and aunts who would be arriving any time. Derek was downstairs getting some lunch ready for everybody, he couldn't wait for his mom and sisters to meet Allie, he knew that they were going to fall in love with her just like he did.

Just as he was sitting the food up on the table there was a knock at the door, he said, "baby girl, momma and my sisters are hereeeeeee", she said, "we'll be right down handsome". He laughed and shook his head as he headed to the door, when he opened the door he saw the smiling faces of his mom and sisters standing on the front porch.

He hugged them all as they headed inside the house, after taking their coats off Fran said, "where is my grandaughter"?, he laughed and said, "she is upstairs with Penelope, they'll be down in a minute". Desiree said, "soooooo how does it feel to be a daddy big brother"?, he smiled and said, "it feels great Desi".

Sarah said, "I know that you don't know for sure if she's yours yet or not but I can tell by that smile on your face that you love her already", he then nodded his head and said, "I do Desi, I really do". Penelope smiled as Allie reached up and put her little hand in Penelopes as they headed toward the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Allie hugged Penelopes leg as she hid behind her, Penelope said, "sweetie it's okay they won't hurt you, I promise". They all slowly walked over to her and Derek got down on his knees and said, "Allie this is my momma Fran Morgan and these are my sisters,  
>this is Sarah and this is Desiree".<p>

Allie peeped around and watched the trio as Fran got down and said, "hi princess, I'm your grandma", she looked at Fran and said, "me no hab gandma afore". Fran smiled at the little girl and said, "you have one now and Sarah and Desi are your aunts", she looked up at Penelope and said, "wike Emiwy and JJ"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yes, just like Emily and JJ".

Allie slowly walked out from behind Penelope and took a deep breath as Fran gently hugged her, when she pulled back Fran said, "you look so much like Derek". She looked up at Derek and said, "there is no doubt honey, she is definitley yours, she looks just like you did when you were that age", he smiled as he rubbed the top of Allies head.

Derek said, "Lunch is ready if everybody will head over to the dining room we can eat", Allie smiled as she put her hand in Frans and they headed into the dining room. Derek kissed Penelope and said, "so far so good sweetness", she smiled and said, "I agree, she seems to be getting acquainted with Fran and the girls".

Once they got into the dining room Derek said, "how was the trip to Chicago momma"?, she looked at the girls and said, "it went great, we brought the last of their things this time so now when they get this stuff put up they are moved here permanently". Penelope smiled and said, "we are gonna have to go shopping sometime soon", the girls nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Fran said, "I have to admit it though, I missed Dave", Penelope smiled and said, "he missed you to", she smiled and said, "I was only gone a few days but I swear it felt like I was gone months". Penelope smiled and said, "well you two are still newlyweds soooooooo of course you are gonna miss not seeing each other".

Derek smiled and said, "we are having a cookout Friday so that Allie can get to know Jack and Henry", Sarah smiled and said, "that sounds like a lot of fun". Desiree said, "ohhhhh Penelope are you going to make those brownies that you make"?, she smiled at Desiree and said, "of course", Desiree rubbed her hands together and said, "I can hardly wait".

Fran said, "how is Clooney with her"?, Derek said, "ohhhhhh she loves him and he is sooooo protective of her, he is with her all the time and he even sleeps in the bed with her". Fran said, "from what I'm seeing she seems to really like it here", he nodded his head and said, "oh she does momma, she does".

After lunch was over she looked up at Derek and said, "tan I go pway with Cwooney out in da yawd"?, he smiled and said, "of course you can baby", he opened the backdoor and watched as Allie and Clooney ran past and started immediately playing. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she grinned and said, "I believe you showed me several times lastnight and this morning", he laughed as they all stood there watching her play.


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy-Ch 8

The next several weeks flew by as Derek watched his little girl bonding with his baby girl and the rest of their family, as he stood and watched her coloring with Penelope he said to himself, "she just has to be mine, she just has to be". Penelope looked up and saw Derek staring at them and said,  
>"is something wrong handsome"?, he shook his head and said, "no sweetness, nothings wrong I was just watching my girls", she winked at him as there was a knock at the door.<p>

He walked over and opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, the older woman said, "yes my name is Susan Davis, I'm Savannahs mother", he swallowed hard and said, "what can I do for you"?, she said, "I'm here for my grandaughter". Derek said, "excuse me"?, she said, "I'm here for my grandaughter Mr. Morgan".

Derek said, "where have you been for the past 3 years"?, she said, "how dare you", he said, "no mam, how dare you, I didn't find out about about her until almost 4 weeks ago, what's your excuse"?, she said, "you don't understand". Derek held up his hand and said, "no I don't", she looked over his shoulder and said, "may I come in and see my grandaughter"?, he said, "I don't think that's a good idea".

Penelope heard the commotion at the door and picked Allie up and carried her out into the back yard so Derek and Susan could talk, once they were in the yard Allie squealed, "tome on Cwooneyyyyyy". Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched the little girl running and playing but she wondered what was going on inside the house.

She pulled out her cell and said, "I'll call my attorney and then you will have no choice", he pulled out his cell and called Hotch, it didn't take long before Hotch was walking through the door. Hotch held out his hand and said, "Aaron Hotchner", Susan shook hands with him and said, "Davis, Susan Davis, I'm Savannahs mother".

Hotch said, "what's going on Morgan"?, he sighed and said, "she wants to see Allie and I didn't know what to do because I don't want to confuse her right now". Susan said, 'you've only known her for less than a month so who do you think you are to dictate terms"?, he leaned forward and said, "I'm her father that's who the hell I am".

She laughed and said, "you don't know for sure if you're the father or not, I know that you are waiting on paternity results right now", he said, "oh she's mine, you can count on that". Susan opened her mouth to speak when there was another knock at the door, Derek walked over and there stood two men, one holding an envelope and the other a briefcase.

He looked at the one holding the letter and said, "can I help you"?, he said, "yes sir, I'm looking for a Derek Morgan", he said, "that's me", he handed over a clip board and said, "I have a certified letter for you sir but I need your signature". Derek smiled and nodded his head as he signed his name on the line.

The younger man said, "thank you and have a great day sir", he smiled and said, "same to you", after the boy walked away Derek looked at the other man and said, "can I help you"?, he said, "yes Mr. Morgan my name is Charles Booth and I'm Susan Davis's attorney". He stepped aside and said, "please come in".

They stepped inside and he closed the door, Charles walked over and Derek said, "this is Aaron Hotchner, he's an attorney and also one of my superiors at the FBI". The two men shook hands and Charles said, "what seems to be the problem"?, Hotch said, "Susan is wanting to see Allie but Derek doesn't think it's a good idea because he's afraid that it will confuse the situation".

Charles laughed and said, "she's the childs grandmother and he doesn't even know if he's any relation to the child or not", Hotch opened his mouth to say something and Derek smiled and said, "there is no doubt that she's mine". Charles said, "and how do you know that"?, he handed him the paper and said, "here are the DNA results and they say that there is a 100% DNA match soooooooo Allie is my daughter".

Susan took a deep breath and said, "since that is the case I want you to know that I am starting the process today to legally adopt Allie", Dereks heart sank after hearing that and he slowly sat down on the couch and said, "there is no way that you are taking my daughter away from me, no way in hell".

Susan laughed and said, "we'll go now but we will be back with a court order allowing me to see my grandaughter", Susan and Charles then headed toward the door and Derek looked at Hotch and said, "what am I going to do"?, Hotch pulled out his cell and said, "first you are going to need a lawyer, let me make a few calls and then we will see what we can do on stopping Susan from seeing Allie until everything is finalized by the court".

Derek took a deep breath and smiled as he headed outside to fill Penelope in on what was happening


	9. Chapter 9

Daddy-Ch 9

Penelope looked up and saw Derek walking toward her and stood up and met him half way across the yard, he put his hands in hers and said, "I have good news and I have bad news". She said, "give me that bad news first", he took a deep breath and said, "that woman was Savannahs mom and she's wanting to take Allie away from me".

Penelope said, "wh wh what, she can't do that, she can't take our daughter from us", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and now for the good news, I got the results of the DNA test andddddddd Allie is definitley mine". She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and captured his lips with hers.

Allie walked over and tugged on Dereks leg, he looked down and said, "hi princess", she held her arms up wanting him to pick her up, he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Penelope and I need to talk to you". They carried her over to the swing and sat down, she looked up at Derek as he said, "do you remember when I told you that I was a friend of your mommys"?, she nodded her head yes".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "well guess what, I'm your daddy", the little girl smiled and said, "weally"?, he said, "yes really, I'm your daddy forever and ever". She laid her head down on Dereks chest and said, "tan Nelley P be my momma"?, Derek said, "I would like that very much, would you like that"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhhhh".

Penelope smiled and said, "there is nothing I want more than to be your momma", the little girl jumped into Penelopes lap and hugged her tight, Derek smiled and said, "baby girl there is something that I want to ask you"?, she nodded her head and said, "you can ask me anything handsome, you know that by now".

He pulled a box out of his box and opened it and said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me"?, Allie looked up at her and said, "tome on", Penelope wiped a tear away and said, "I would love to marry you". Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and they pulled apart when Allie started clapping her hands and squealing, "yayyyyyyyy".

Derek looked around to see Hotch walking out into the yard, he put Penelopes hand in his and gently squeezed it as Hotch sat down in front of them and started telling him what the attorney said. Penelope said, "so he is going to represent Derek, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes he is and he is going to start the process to block Susans visitation".

Hotch looked down at Penelopes finger and said, "wow, when did that happen"?, Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and said, "just a few minutes ago bossman". He smiled and said, "congratulations that's great", Allie jumped down and said, "tan I pway with Cwooney"?, Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "you sure can, just be careful okay"?, she nodded her head as she ran across the yard.

Penelope said, "do you think that Derek might lose custody of Allie"?, Hotch said, "Susan is determined to try to take her that's for sure but I can't see the judge giving her custody, I really can't". Derek said, "well I didn't know about Allie until almost a month ago will that work against me"?, he shook his head and said, "no because you have Rebecca as proof of that", he nodded his head and smiled.

Hotch said, "sooooo when are you and Garcia getting married"?, he looked at her and said, "as far as I'm concerned the sooner the better", she kissed him and said, "same here hotstuff, same here". Hotch said, "well going through normal channels it will take a day or to so will that give you enough time to get plans made"?, they both nodded their heads.

Derek said, "momma is gonna be so happy when she finds out that I'm Allies daddy and that we are getting married", Hotch said, "so are Em and JJ", they nodded their heads in agreement". She looked at Derek and said, "can you watch her and let me call JJ and Em so we can get started planning our amazing wedding"?, he smiled and said, "sure sweetness".

After Penelope headed inside Derek sighed happily and said, "I can't lose Allie Hotch, I just can't", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you won't lose her Derek, all it's going to take is someone seeing how happy she is here with you and Penelope to know that here is where that sweet little girl belongs.

Penelope picked up her cell and three wayed with JJ and Emily and a few seconds after she got on the phone with them the wedding plans were already in the works. A couple of hours later the plans were made and JJ and Emily were on the way over so that Henry and Jack could spend some time playing with Allie.


	10. Chapter 10

Daddy-Ch 10

The next couple of days was filled with getting the finishing touches for the wedding and as Derek stands in his back yard he can't help but smile as he looks around at all the work his family and friends have done so that he and his baby girl can have a wonderful wedding. Dave walks over and says,  
>"are you getting nervous"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I'm way past nervous".<p>

Dave laughed and said, "I was the same way when I married your mom, it didn't matter that I'd been married 3 times before I was a complete and utter nervous wreck". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I love her Rossi, I love her so much", he nodded his head and said, "I know you do and she loves you just as much and you are going to be great parents to Allie".

Derek sighed happily and said, "they are my life Dave and I want to thank you and the rest of the family for everything you've done to help with our special day". Dave laughed and said, "anytime, we're just glad that you and Penelope are finally getting married, you two make an awesome team", he grinned and nodded his head and said, "yeah I know".

Penelope smiled as she looked down at Allie and said, "you look like a princess", Allie turned around and said, "weally momma"?, she smiled and said,  
>"yes really". Fran picked the little girl up and said, "come on baby it's time for us to go out front and see daddy", both Fran and Allie hugged the bride to be before making their way toward the front of the church.<p>

Derek smiled when he saw them walking toward him, he said, "there are my girls", Dave smiled and said, "well that's my cue to go and get my future daughter in law". Derek smiled and said, "tell her I love her", he grinned and said, "will do son, will do", Derek then leaned over and picked Allie up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look so beautiful, you look like a princess", she grinned.

Fran said, "how are you doing baby boy"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "a little nervous momma", Reid and Hotch grinned and Reid said, "he reminds me a lot of me when Jayje and I got married". Fran said, "I remember how nervous I was when I married James and Dave both, it was all I could do to remember to breathe".

Derek said, "yeahhhhhh I'm there now", Hotch said, "in a few minutes it will all be worth it", he nodded his head and said, "I can't wait to make her Mrs. Derek Morgan". Upstairs the girls were putting the finishing touches on the bride to be when there is a knock at the door, Desiree walks over and opens the door and says, "come in Dave".

He steps inside and says, "ohhhhhhh kitten you are so beautiful", she smiled and said, "thank you Dave, how is my hotstuff doing"?, he laughed and said,  
>"nervous but good and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you". She put her hand over her heart and says, "ohhhhh and I love him to", one by one the girls hug her and make their way toward the door.<p>

JJ and Emily stop and JJ says, "we'll meet you in the breezeway of the church", she nodded her head and said, "see you there girlies", the are all smiles as they head out the door. Dave smiles and says, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she grinned and said, "I'm more than ready Dave, more than ready".

He holds out his arm and she immediately loops her arm through his and says, "I've been waiting 10 years for this", Dave kissed her on the forehead and says, "well then let's get you married kitten". She sighs happily and nods her head as her and Dave head out the door and head up toward the breezeway to meet the girls.

The music starts and Dereks heart starts racing, he watches as first Emily and then JJ make their way to the front of the church, as the bridal march starts he takes a deep breath and is all smiles as he sees Dave and Penelope walk into the door and stops. He watches as they start slowly making their way toward the front of the church.

She is so beautiful in her white dress, the way it flows around her perfect figure is making it harder and harder for him to concentrate, Reid looks over at Derek and says, "are you alright"?, he nods his head and says, "perfect pretty boy, perfect". Finally they make it to the front of the church,  
>Dave kisses her on the cheek before putting Penelopes hand in Dereks.<p>

The minister grins and looks around the church and says the 7 words Penelope has been waiting to hear, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today"


	11. Chapter 11

Daddy-Ch 11

Dave gently squeezed his wifes hand as the ceremony continued, she couldn't be happier for her son, he was finally getting the happiness she had always wanted for him. She grinned at her grandaughter as she stood there in front of JJ smiling as she watched her daddy and her mommy, it got to the part of the ceremony where they exchanged vows and she wiped her eyes as her son readied to speak.

Derek smiled as he said, "Penelope, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. you are my best friend, my rock, my beacon, my lover, Allies mommy and today you become my wife". Penelope reached up under her veil and gently wiped her eye as Derek said, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and honoring you".

Derek then slowly slid the ring on her shaking hand, she then looked at him and said, "Derek, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise here in front of our family and friends today to love you as long as there is breath in me". He winked at her as she then said, "I love you with all my heart, I always have and I alwyas will and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't wait to grown old with you and watch as our family grows with us".

The crowd then watched as Penelope slipped the ring on Dereks finger, the minister then said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

The happy couple looked at him as he said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", he raised her veil and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and with tears streaming down her face said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". He the cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart they laughed as they heard their daughter clapping her hands and squealing, "yayyyyyyy", Derek smiled at Penelope and then leaned back in for another kiss. After they pulled apart they headed back up the aisle hand in hand followed closely by their guests, when they got to the reception area he pulled her into his arms and said, "I can't believe it baby girl, we're finally married, this day is perfect".

Derek turned when he felt a finger on his shoulder, the smile soon fell when he was handed an envelope, Penelope said, "what is it hotstuff"?, he ripped the envelope open and said, "this is from the court, we have to appear in the morning". She said, "in the morning, for what"?, he sighed and said, "she's gonna try to take my baby, our baby away".

Hotch walked over and read the letter and said, "don't worry Derek we'll be more than ready for tomorrow", he smiled weakly and said, "come on sweetness we can think about this after the reception, to many people have worked to hard to let this party go to waste". She nodded her head in agreement as they headed across the room to the center of the dance floor.

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "what's wrong"?, he handed her the letter and after reading it she said, "that bitch, why did she have to do this to them today of all days"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't know honey". Emily said, "what's going to happen in court tomorrow"?, he took a deep breath and said, "well the judge will talk to Susan and Derek and Penelope and hear both sides of the case and then we will see".

She said, "that doesn't sound good", he said, "well the judge could send Allie on a visitation with her grandma and send a court appointed officer to go and see how they get along and then the same thing would happen with Derek and Penelope to". She said, "does the grandma actually stand a chance of getting custody of Allie"?, he nodded his head and said, "she does and a very good one but with Derek being the biological father and Penelope his wife they stand a better chance".

Reid leaned in and said, "has their attorney checked in to see if Savannah had some kind of trust fund set up for the child, who knows it might be worth looking in to". Hotch pulled out his cell and said, "that is a very good suggestion" and they watched as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and head out of the room.

Derek smiled down at his bride as the words to "At Last" started playing, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and whispered, "I love you", she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you to" as they swayed across the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Daddy-Ch 12

Fran watched as the happy couple laughed and danced as the reception continued, after they were finished with their dance she smiled as they headed over to cut the cake. Penelope smiled as she looked down at the beautiful cake in front of her, it was a three layer cake with stairs down the side and a fountain under it.

She looked over at Frand said, "it's amazing Fran", she smiled and said, "I'm just glad that you like it", she said, "like it, I love it", she hugged her daughter in law and said, "you look so happy Penelope". She looked up at Derek and then back at Fran and said, "your son is the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and our daughter", Fran smiled.

Everybody watched as they cut the cake, then Penelope put a slice into a plate and both her and her groom put a bite of cake between their fingers and when they fed each other the cake everybody smiled and clapped. Allie tugged on Penelopes dress and when she looked down Allie held her arms up and when Penelope picked her up she hugged her around the neck and said, "I lub you momma".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to princess", Derek said, "heyyyyyyyy what about daddy, do you love daddy to"?, the little girl laughed and said,  
>"I lub you to daddyyyyy". He kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "that's daddys girl", Fran snapped picture after picture of the happy family as they cut a couple pieces of cake.<p>

When the reception was in full swing Fran walked over to the newlyweds and said, "since the honeymoon is going to have to be put on hold indefinitley we have a few surprises set up for the two of you back at your place". Derek said, "momma what about Allie"?, she said, "don't worry about her, she's doing to be spending the night with Dave and me".

He opened his mouth to argue and she said, "Derek Michael Morgan don't even try it", he held up his hands and said, "yes mammmmm", she kissed him on the cheek and said, "you two deserve some time alone so at least you will have tonight". He smiled and said, "thanks momma", she said, "you're very welcome honey".

Penelope looked up at her husband and said, "we have some amazing friends don't we hotstuff"?, he said, "that we do sweetness, that we do", they spent the next half hour laughing and spending time with Allie. Derek kissed her on the nose and said, "you be a good girl for nana and nonno okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy".

Derek wrapped his arms around the little girl and said, "you are daddys big girl and daddy loves you sooooooooo much", Penelope smiled and said, "so does mommy, mommy loves her big girl". She smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, he looked up at Penelope and winked and as he looked around the room he knew that he had everything and he had no intentions of losing it to Susan or anybody else.

Soon it was time for the newlyweds to head back to their place for some aloneeeeeeeee time and Fran watched as they hugged their family and friends as they made their way toward the door. Derek hugged her and said, "thank you so much for everything momma", she kissed his cheek and said, "it makes me so happy to see that you are happy, that's all I ever wanted".

He looked at Penelope and said, "I've never been happier than I am right now", the happy couple waved at everybody as they ran from the building heading toward the waiting limo. Once they were inside Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, as the limo was pulling away from the curb they smiled and blew kisses at their waving family.

It didn't take long before the newlyweds were walking up on their front porch, they stopped at the front door and he picked his blushing bride up and she said, "hotstuff, what are you doing"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "carrying my beautiful bride across our threshold sweetness", she laughed and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan".

They stepped inside and he kicked the door shut with his foot and after she locked the door he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you more Mrs. Morgan". She laughed as he threw her up over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time, when they got to the top of the stairs he put her down and she turned in his arms claiming his mouth with hers.

When they pulled apart he intertwined their fingers as they headed down the hall toward their bedroom, when they pushed the door open and stepped inside Penelope said, "oh my god it's beautiful". The path from the door to the bed was showered with rose petals and their was soft romantic music filling the room.

The lights were turned down low and Penelope said, "our family is amazing", he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and said, "that they are baby girl, that they are".


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

Daddy-Ch 13

Derek gently cupped Penelopes face into his hands and slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you so much Mrs. Morgan", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss and when they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me", Derek grinned and said, "your wish is my command". He pressed his lips against hers as they collapsed on top of the bed, it didn't take long before he was lining himself up at her entrance.

She smiled up at him as her hand rubbed his face, he hovered over her and said, "you are so beatiful, so beautiful", he then captured her lips with his and they both moaned as he thrusted himself inside her. The pace started out slow by that quickly changed and soon they were making mad passionate love.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name as he pounded in and out of her effortlessly, Derek closed his eyes as him and his baby girl moved together as one. Penelope threw her head back and arched her back as she met her hotstuff thrust for thrust, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that he was finally married to his baby girl, finally after 10 years she was his.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses and moans of pleasure as he felt her nails press into his back, as Penelope looked up at the sexy man hovering over her she couldn't believe that Derek, her hotstuff was finally her husband. Derek slowly kissed his way down her body and when his lips latched on to her nipple she moaned out his name.

He looked up at her and said, "my baby girl likes that doesn't she"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom and said, "yes, please don't stop", he once again latched on to her nipple causing the room to be filled with her pants. After a few minutes he lovingly switched to the other nipple, she moaned his name over and over as his tongue swirled around her erect nipple.

Penelope pulled Derek up to her and quickly crashed her lips against his, a few hard deep thrusts later he couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice. He pounded into her over and over until they both came screaming each others names, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as the happy couple gasped for air.

He intertwined their fingers and turned his head to look at the beautiful woman panting beside him, she said, "what are you smiling about"?, he said,  
>"you are so beautiful and I can't believe you're mine". She rolled over onto her side and gently brushed her lips against his and said, "now and forever hotstuff, now and forever".<p>

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I'm so happy", he kissed the top of her head and said, "me to sweetness, me to", she looked up at him and said, "why do you think Susan and her attorney got the hearing moved to tomorrow"?, he sighed and said, "she's up to something and Hotch and the rest of the team are gonna figure it out".

She ran her finger across his chest and said, "you don't think we could lose our baby do you"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "not a chance goddess, we'll stop her before that happens". She raised up on her elbow and kissed his lips and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he pushed a lock of hair back and said, "I believe you have sweetness but your man never gets tired of hearing it", she giggled and said, "I love you like a rose loves the dew, like midnight loves the moon, you are the other part of my heart".

He caressed her cheek and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you and Allie are my world", she smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise as he rolled her back over onto her back, he smiled as he climbed between her creamy thighs and a few seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of the honeymooners moans as Derek thrusted himself back inside his bride.


	14. Chapter 14

Daddy-Ch 14

Reid looked over at Hotch and said, "how much longer before we find out"?, Hotch looked over his shoulder and said, "Kevin's working on it now but it could take a while". JJ said, "what type of person would do this to their own grandchild"?, Rossi said, "one that is money hungry, I'm a betting italian and I'm betting that Savannah has a large sum of money put away for Allie and the person that is in charge of her will also be in charge of all of her money, well that is until shes is of age and then the money would all be hers".

Emily said, "if that is the case and we can prove it surely the judge wouldn't take Allie away from Derek and Penelope, would he"?, Hotch smiled and said, "no, I don't think they would". She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "let's hope that we're right and we can prove it before time for the hearing tomorrow".

Hotch kissed the top of her head and sighed as he looked down at his watch wondering if Kevin would find the information they need before the hearing starts in a few hours. Meanwhile across town Susan takes a sip of her wine and says, "I told you that you would regret not giving me that money and what better way to make you pay than to take your precious daughter away from her daddy and hence getting all that money you had put aside for the little thing".

She looked down at the picture sitting on the table and said, "everything would have been just fine Savannah if only you would have given me that money when I asked for it but noooooo you were stubborn just like your father". She took a deep breath and said, "it doesn't matter now because in a few hours your precious daughter will be with me and when she is I will leave town with her and then all of that money, that beautiful beautiful money will be mine", she laughed as she took another sip of her wine.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and Hotch sighed after still not hearing anything from Kevin, he had talked to him several times during the night and still he hadn't found anything. Dave walked into the room and said, "anything yet"?, he shook his head and said, "no nothing yet, I hope that Kevin can find something soon, we're running out of time".

Derek opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his beautiful bride laying with her arms over him, he kissed her head and said, "good morning sleeping beauty,  
>it's time to wake up". She raised her head up and opened her eyes and said, "noooooo, it's toooooo early", he laughed and said, "we have to be at the courthouse in about an hour sweetness".<p>

She yawned and said, "you don't think the judge will give Susan custody do you"?, he ran his fingers up and down her arm and said, "custody no but I think she will be getting visitation". Penelope said, "I hope the team was able to find out something", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "me to baby girl, me to".

About an hour later Susan was sitting beside her attorney Charles when Derek, Penelope and their attorney walked into the room, Susan smiled and said,  
>"good morning". Derek smiled and said, "good morning Susan", she said, "how is my beautiful grandaughter this morning"?, Penelope smiled as Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "she's doing great, she is playing with Jack Hotchner and Henry Reid right now".<p>

Emily and JJ walked over and sat down beside the door as the men of the team paced back and forth wondering what was happening inside, JJ said, "I don't see why we couldn't have been allowed to sit in". Emily said, "Susan is afraid that we would maybe sway the judge toward Derek and Penelope so it's a closed hearing".

They watched as the judge came into the room and sat down, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "all we can do until Kevin calls me is hope that everything goes good for them", Dave nodded his head in agreement. The judge looked down at the petition in front of him and said, "I understand this hearing is about the custody for Allie Elizabeth Davis, is that correct"?, the baitliff said, "yes sir".

He looked around the room and said, "Mr. Morgan I understand that you are the father of Allie is that right"?, he said, "yes sir", he said, "I also understand that you and your wife are seeking custody of the little girl also"?. Derek said, "yes sir, that's correct". Susan leaned in and said, "wife,  
>they're married"?, Charles said, "yes, they got married yesterday".<p>

Susan looked over at them sitting at the table and said to herself, "this might not be as easy as I thought", the judge took a deep breath and said,  
>"alright Mrs. Davis, tell me in your own words why you are here today". She smiled as she opened her mouth and started telling her side of the story, she just hoped that she could get the judge to buy it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Daddy-Ch 15

When the judge was finished listening to Susans side of the story he looked at Derek and said, "alright Mr. Morgan I would like to hear your side of the story now". Derek gently squeezed his wifes hand as he started telling the judge everything concerning Allie since his first visit with the CPS agent Becky.

Derek told the judge about how he never knew about Allie until about a month ago and how much he loved the little girl, the judge listned as Derek told how close Allie was with Penelope. When Derek was finished with his comments the judge looked at Penelope and said, "Mrs. Morgan how do you get along with your step daughter"?, Penelope smiled happily and said, "we get along great, she is a wonderful little girl".

He smiled and said, "does she have any problems like nightmares or not sleeping through the night"?, she said, "she's had nightmares a couple of times but nothing in the past couple of weeks". He smiled and said, "thank you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and said, "thank you sir", the judge looked down at the file and said, "there is a report in here from the CPS worker that brought Allie to you Mr. Morgan, I will read the report and think about what you have both told me and then I will be back with my decision soon".

After the hearing was over Susan smiled at Charles and said, "how do you think it went"?, he said, "I think it went really well, I think that you will be getting visitation definitely". she said, "I don't want visitation, I want custody, she is the last thing I have left of my Savannah", Charles said,  
>"I'm doing everything I can to help you get custody".<p>

He looked at Susan and said, "you haven't kept anything from me have you"?, she said, "no Charles, you know everything", he smiled and said, "how about we have some brunch while we are waiting on the decision". She stood up and said, "sounds good", they walked right by Derek, Penelope and the rest of the team as they headed out of the building.

Dave said, "so how did it go"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I think it went good, he is looking over the report from Becky right now and he is going over the testimony from me, baby girl and Susan". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "what do you think is going to happen Hotch"?, he looked at his friends and took a deep breath.

Hotch said, "I think Susan will get an overnight visitation with supervision from somebody from CPS and then you and Penelope will be supervised at your home overnight with her and I would say that the report from the CPS rep will go a long way with the judge". Penelope said, "you don't think we will lose her do you"?, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "no Penelope I don't".

Derek looked at her and said, "how about we head out to grab something to eat while we're waiting"?, Penelope said, "sounds good, that way I can call and check on Allie". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as they walked out of the building, Derek took a deep breath and said, "I love you baby girl,  
>I love you so much".<p>

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he opened her door and kissed her lips gently before she got inside the car, he closed the door before heading around to the drivers side of the car. Susan and Charles headed to the closest diner which was right up the street from the courthouse and as they were sitting there waiting on their food they looked up and saw Derek, Penelope and the rest of the team walk in.

Derek looked over and said, "maybe we should go someplace else"?, Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "why handsome"?, he said, "I don't want any trouble sweetness". Hotch said, "if she doesn't start it there won't be any", Derek grinned as they all headed across the diner to their table in the corner.

The next 90 minutes passed by before Dereks cell started beeping, he pulled it off his belt and then looked up at Penelope and said, "we need to get back to the courthouse, the hearing is starting again in 15 minutes", they all got up and after paying for their food they make their way toward the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Daddy-Ch 16

Derek and Penelope walked into the courtroom hand in hand and walked over to their lawyer and Derek said, "any idea how this is going to go"?, he leaned in and said, "I'm thinking that he is gonna come out and order an overnight visit for the grandmother with supervision from the CPS". Derek said, "but how can he order that she's never met the child, until around a month ago as far as I know she never even tried to find her".

Chris said, "I need you to stay calm when the judge gives his decision", Penelope said, "Chris what else do you think is going to happen"?, he said, "I think the judge will say that after Allies night with her grandmother undersupervision that the social worker will then spend the night with the three of you just to see how well you get along".

Penelope said, "so just because he might order a visitation doesn't mean that we've lost"?, he shook his head and said, "not a bit, it just means that he is wanting to see the reports on how well Allie gets along with both parties", Derek nodded his head and took a deep breath. Penelope squeezed his hand hoping that Chris was wrong and the judge wouldn't order the visitation.

Reid watched as the judge walked into the room, after sitting down he opened the file and then looked down at everybody and said, "I've read the comments from Rebecca and went over all three testimonys and I am ready to render a decision, not a full custody decision but a small decision". The judge looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm ordering an overnight visitation with Allie and her grandmother but the visitation will be supervised".

Derek nodded his head and the judge said, "and the visitation will happen tonight", he looked at Susan and said, "you are to pick Allie up at the Morgan residence at 5:00 and when you pick her up an agent from CPS will be with you and she will stay with you until the child is returned to her biologial father and step mother in the morning".

Susan smiled at the win, even though it was a small win it was a step in the right direction, the judge then looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I also order that the CPS will spend the night with you at your home to see how the family interacts". Derek and Penelope both nod their heads as he continues by saying, "when ?I get the reports from both visits, I can then make my decision on full custody".

As the hearing ended Susan said, "I'll see you at 5:00", Derek took a deep breath and nodded his head yes as he watched Susan and her attorney happily walk out of the courtroom. The team walked into the room and headed up to join Derek and Penelope, Hotch said, "what happened, what was the decision Morgan"?, he did exactly what you said he would do".

Emily said, "so when is the visitation"?, Penelope said, "Susan and cPS will be picking her up at 5:00 and we are to get her back in the morning", JJ leaned forward and said, "it will be alright Garcie, it will". She bit down on her lip and said, "I hope you're right Jayje, I hope you're right", Dave said, "it's almost 10 now, you don't have much time to explain to Allie what's happening".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "how am I going to explain this to her, she's only 3", Penelope kissed his cheek as they walked out into the hall. A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking through their front door to the sound of Allie squealing, "mommaaaaaa daddyyyyy" as she ran across the room".

Derek picked her up and kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "were you a good girl for nana"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me good", he smiled and said, "of course you were because you're daddy's big girl aren't you"?, she nodded her head yes. Penelope said, "sweetie, daddy and momma need to talk to you about something". They walked out into the back yard and sat down in the swing and Allie looked them up in the face with her big dark eyes.

Derek said, "there is going to be two women coming here in a few hours and one of them, her name is Susan she's your grandma", Allie blinked her eyes and listened as Derek said, "you are going to go stay with her and the other lady tonight". She jumped up and wrapped her little arms around Dereks neck and said, "nooooooooo daddy, me tay hewe, me tay hewe".

Penelope said, "baby doll listen to momma for a minute", she looked at Penelope and sighed as Penelope ran her hand up and down her back, Penelope said,  
>"you know we love you more than anything, right"?, she nodded her head yes. Penelope said, "your grandma Susan and another lady are coming to get you in a few hours and you are going to go with them but it is just for tonight, you will be back here with me and daddy in the morning".<p>

Penelopes heart broke as she watched tears streaming down the little girls face, she wiped the tears away and said, "baby please don't cry", she then buried her head in Dereks shoulder as he rocked her back and forth. When Allie calmed down and quite crying they spent the rest of the afternoon laughing playing and eating.

Derek looked down at his watch and felt his heart racing as he heard a knock at the door, Penelope took Allie by the hand and said, "come on sweetie,  
>we need to go and get your overnight bag, okay"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek walked over and opened the door and saw the smiling face of Susan, he wanted to close the door but he stepped aside and motioned for them to come inside.<p>

Once they were inside he said, "Allie is upstairs with Penelope, they are getting her overnight bag", the woman that was with Susan said, "hello Mr.  
>Morgan my name is April Dawson, I'll be spending the night with your daughter". Derek shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet you April", she took a deep breath and said, "I will also be staying here with you and your wife tomorrow night", he smiled and nodded his head.<p>

Susan grinned when she saw Penelope and Allie walking down the stairs, she walked over and said, "hello sweetheart, my name is susan and I'm your", the little girl hid behind Penelopes leg and said, "me no go, pwease momma, me no go". Penelope said, "remember when you, me and daddy talked in the back yard and how we told you that you will be back here in the morning"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Penelope and Derek kissed her on the cheek and told her they loved her and that they would see her in the morning, she waved at them and said, "I lub you to" as she walked out the door. Derek and Penelope watched helplessly as their daughter waved pitifully from the back seat of the car as it pulled away from the curb.


	17. Chapter 17

Daddy-Ch 17

Allie cried all the way to the hotel, no matter what Susan and April did she wouldn't stop crying and by the time they carried her to her room she was asleep in Aprils arms. Susan looked at April and said, "I don't know why she's crying like that, most kids love me", April said, "you're new to her Susan, it will take a while before she gets use to you that's all".

Susan sat down on the side of Allies bed and gently stroked the little girls hair and said, "she reminds me so much of my daughter", April said, "how long had it been since you last saw your daughter"?, she said, "over 3 years, the day I found out she was pregnant I did a stupid thing and kicked her out of my house".

Susan said, "I regret that so much now, I missed so much time with my Savannah, so much time that I will never get back", April said, "Allie is an adorable little girl". She nodded her head and said, "she sure is and I hope that it doesn't take long before Allie accepts me", April said, "sometimes it takes a little while for kids to warm up to strangers".

April glanced down at the little girl and smiled as susan said, "but I'm not a stranger, I'm her grandmother", April nodded her head and said, "she knows that but right now her world is Derek, Penelope and their family and circle of friends". Susan crossed her legs and said, "the first time I met Derek he was amazingly rude to me".

April sat and listened as Susan tried to fill her head full of lies, after Susan was finished ranting April said, "I read the report and it sounded like all he was worried about was confusing his daughter". Susan looked up and said, "but I'm her grandmother doesn't that count"?, she said, "of course it does but your grandaughter has been through some major trauma over the past couple of months and confusing her will only make it harder on the little girl and you don't want that do you"?, she shook her head and said, "no I don't want that, not at all".

Susan and April talked for several minutes getting to know each other, by the time their conversation was over Susan knew that April was a newly engaged woman with a 5 year old daughter. Susan smiled as she looked down at the pictures of Aprils daughter, she said, "awwwww April she's beautiful", she said, "thanks, sometimes she can be a handfull but I wouldn't change a minute of it".

Derek pushed his plate back and Penelope said, "what's wrong handsome, not hungry"?, he looked up at her and said, "sorry sweetness, I just can't get my mind off Allie". Penelope sighed and said, "yeah me either, I wish Kevin would find something on Susan so we wouldn't have to worry about losing Allie".

Derek stood up and said, "I think I'll go call and see if they've found anything yet", he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl". She smiled up at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff", she then took a sip of her water as she watched Derek head through the living room pulling his cell off his belt.

Penelope looked down at her watch and said, "it's only been a couple of hours", she stood up and cleared the table and turned to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Derek walked into the room and she looked up hopefully and said, "anything yet"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, nothing yet but they aren't giving up".

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "we can't lose her, we can't lose our baby"?, she cupped his face in her hands and said,  
>"we aren't going to lose her". She then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "they will find something Derek, they will, I just know it".<p>

Susan said, "how about we go have a cup of tea while we are waiting on Allie to wake up"?, she said, "I need to call the office and let them know that we arrived". She smiled and nodded her head as she headed over to order some tea from room service, their room was huge more than enough room to sleep at least 8 people comfortably.

After finishing a cup of tea Susan walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and smiled as she looked down at Allie, she was trying to wake up and the minutes she saw Susan standing over her she started crying. Susan picked her up and said, "you need to calm down sweetie" , Allie looked at her and said,  
>"down, me want down".<p>

Susan said, "no you are gonna stay here in my arms until you calm down", April heard Allie crying and made her way toward the bedroom before she could get there she heard a thud and when she got there she saw Allie laying on the floor crying as Susan tried to wipe away the blood that was running down her little forehead.

April walked over and said, "step back Susan", she said, "but but", April said, "STEP BACK SUSAN", she stepped back and April said, "take it easy sweeite,  
>it's okay, it's okay". April said, "you have a little cut on your forehead, we need to take you and get you checked at the hospital", Susan said, "it was an accident".<p>

Allie looked up at April and said, "me want momma, me want daddy", April picked up the little girl and said, "come on sweetie, I'll call them", Susan said, "this is my time, you will not call them". April turned and said, "you don't order me around Susan", she then pulled out her cell and dialed the number on Dereks card.

After a few rings she heard Penelope say, "hello", April said, "Mrs. Morgan, this is April, we met a couple of hours ago", she said, "is something wrong with Allie"?, she said, "we've had a little accident and she's going to the ER and I was hoping that you and your husband could meet us there". Penelope said, "we'll be right there".

A few seconds later Derek and Penelope were racing out of the house heading toward the hospital and their daughter


	18. Chapter 18

Daddy-Ch 18

It didn't take long before Derek and Penelope ran into the ER looking for April, Susan and Allie, they walked over to the desk and when the nurse looked up she said, "may I help you"?, Derek said, "yes mam my daughter Allie Davis was brought in here a few minutes ago". The nurse smiled as she checked for Allie.

She said, "she is through the door and down the hall in cubicle 4", Derek said, "thank you" as him and Penelope headed through the door and down the hall. When they stepped inside the room Allie was sitting in Aprils lap with her head on her chest, when ther little girl saw them walk in she held her arms up and said, "daddyyyyyyy".

Derek picked the little girl up and said, "it's okay baby, mommy and daddy are here", Susan was sitting in the corner quietly watching, Penelope looked at April and said, "what happened"?, April said, "Allie was asleep so Susan went downstairs for a cup of tea and I walked to the end of the hall to call the office to give my update on how the visit was going so far".

Derek and Penelope listened as she filled them in on hearing Allie asking Susan to put her down and that Susan had told her she wasn't putting her down until she calmed down. Penelope looked over at Susan and then back at April and said, "how did she get the cut on her forehead"?, April said, "by the time I got into the room Allie was laying in the floor crying with Susan standing over her".

Allie looked at Penelope and held her arms out and said, "mommaaaaa", Penelope took the little girl into her arms and said, "it's okay baby", Derek said, "what did the doctor say"?, April said, "she is gonna need to have a CT Scan, the doctor is setting up the test right now". April looked at Derek and said, "can I speak to you in the hall"?, he kissed his daughter on the top of the head and nodded his head yes.

When they stepped out into the hall April said, "my supervisors have already been contacted and so have the police", Derek said, "did she drop Allie on the floor"?, April said, "I'm not completely sure, she could have been struggling with Allie and she slipped but from the time Allie pulled away from your house she cried and she cried until she cried herself to sleep".

Derek said, "if she hurt my daughter I want charges pressed against her", April said, "my supervisor will be here in a few minutes to discuss that with you". Derek was getting ready to say something else to April when his cell started ringing", he pulled it off his belt and saw that it was from Hotch and said, "I'm sorry but I have to take this", April nodded her head as she watched Derek step down to the end of the hall.

He took a deep breath and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "Morgan, Kevin found the trust fund, Savannah was smart, she didn't put the fund in her name she put it in Dereks and Allies, that is what took Kevin so long to find it, she hid it well because she didn't want her mom to find it". Derek said, "does that help our case"?, he said, "ohhhhh yes, because Susan had been checking in to the fund to but she was able to find out about it several weeks ago and since then she had been trying to find Allie".

Derek said, "so she was in it for the money, not for Allie"?, Hotch said, "yes", as Derek was standing there an announcement was made over the intercom about paging a doctor and Hotch said, "Morgan where are you"?, he took a few minutes to fill Hotch in on the situation and when the call ended Hotch told Derek that they would be there as soon as possible and for him to watch Susan and not let her leave".

Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh don't worry Hotch, she isn't going anywhere, if she hurt my baby she will pay", he then walked back over to April and said, "that was my boss Aaron Hotchner, him and the rest of our team will be here soon". April said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to Allie", he said, "April it isn't your fault, this is all on Susan".

April listened as Derek filled her in on the huge trustfund that Savannah had put aside for Allie and how she had worked hard to keep it hidden from Susan becuase of this exact reason". Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "momma loves you", she looked up at her and said, "me lub you to".

The curtain opened and the nurse came in pushing a wheelchair, she looked at Allie and said, "are you ready to go for your test sweetie"?, she looked up at Penelope and she said, "it's okay baby, it won't hurt, momma has had one of these before". Allie nodded her head yes and Penelope put her in the chair and waved as the little girl was wheeled out of the room.

she turned back around in time to see Susan trying to sneak out the back of the room, she walked over and turned her around and said, "where do you think you're going"?


	19. Chapter 19

Daddy-Ch 19

Susan tried to pull her arm away and said, "excuse me, who do you think you are"?, Penelope leaned forward and said, "I'm Allies mother, you know the little girl you hurt, that's who I think I am". She said, "I I I". Penelope said, "why would you hurt that sweet child"?, she said, "I didn't mean to it was an accident".

Derek and April were standing outside the cubicle listening to their conversation, Penelope said, "what happened"?, she said, "she cried from the time we pulled away from the curb and she cried until she cried herself to sleep, she wanted you and Derek". Penelope said, "why didn't you call us"?, she said, "it's my time with her, not yours Penelope".

Penelope said, "she doesn't know you Susan, she's a scared little girl, she's 3 years old", Susan pulled her arm away from Penelope and said, "I know how old she is Penelope but she has to learn that when I tell her to do something that I mean for her to do it". Penelope said, "and just what did you tell her to do"?, she said, "I told her to stop struggling in my arms".

Penelope said, "and when she didn't"?, Susan said, "she wiggled right out of my hands and fell and hit her head on the frame of the bed", she looked up at Penelope and said, "it was an accident, I didn't mean for her to get hurt". She walked across the room and mumbled, "I would never hurt my meal ticket silly girl".

Derek walked into the room and said, "what did you just say"?, she said, "I didn't say anything", Derek said, "I heard you Susan, I know exactly what you said". She put her hands on her hips and said, "what did I say then Derek"?, he crossed the room and said, "you said that you would never hurt your meal ticket Susan".

April said, "we know about the trustfund Susan and we know that is the only reason that you want Allie", she said, "but but but", April said, "the only but that I want is your butt being hauled off to jail for abuse and endangering a minor". She smiled and said, "you don't have any proof of any wrong doing on my part".

April held out a teddy bear and Susan said, "what about it, it's a bear"?, April said, "it isn't just a bear, it's a nanny cam", Susan put her hands on her hips and said, "it's a what"?, she said, "we always use them with supervised visitations just so we can make sure that the children are safe at all times".

Susan said, "but it was an accident, she squirmed out of my arms", April said, "I've got the video right her and when the police get here we are going to go and watch the footage". Susan said, "anddddd"?, April said, "anddddddd then I suspect that you will be going to jail", she said, "I I I", Derek said, "how could you hurt that sweet child"?, she opened her mouth to say something when Hotch and the rest of the team and several police officers came into the room.

Hotch walked over to April and handed her a copy of the paper that Kevin had been able to find, she read the paper and then said, "Susan we need you to please come with us". She said, "I'm not going anywhere", Hotch, Reid and Dave walked over and Hotch said, "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter".

She said, "I want my attorney and I'm not moving until I see Charles", Hotch looked at the officers and said, "we need Mrs. Davis forceably carried to to the conference room right up the hall please". Penelope and Derek smiled as the officers walked over and started pulling her from the room, April looked at the newlyweds and said, "would you two like to come with us and watch the footage"?, Penelope said, "yes please".

April, Derek and Penelope followed the yelling Susan and the other officers plus the team up the hall toward the conference room


	20. Chapter 20

Daddy-Ch 20

As Susan sat down in the chair she bit down on her lip as she watched April take the camera from the bear, she then watched as the footage started to play on Aprils computer. April fast forwarded it to the part where she laid Allie on the bed and everbody listened and watched as Susan and April talked about her daughter and got to know each other.

A few minutes later Susan walked out of the room to get the tea while Susan walked to the end of the hall to call her superiors, it didn't take long before they saw Susan walking into room with Allie. Penelope felt herself fill with rage as she heard Susan say, "you look so much like your mom, I think that is one of the reasons I don't care about you".

Penelope looked at her and if looks could kill Susan would be laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, they watched as Susan gently sat down on the bed and said, "if things don't work out to where I can get complete custody of you I will surely get weekend visitation and then you will end up with the same fate as your dearly departed mommy".

April stopped the tape and looked at Susan and said, "did you have anything to do with your daughters death"?, she sat there and said, "I'm not saying another thing until Charles gets here". She once again started the footage and they watched as Allie started waking up, Penelope smiled as she watched the little girl stretch on the bed.

Susan then reached down and picked the little girl up and she immediately started crying, she held the little girl tight and she said, "down, me want down". Susan then told her that she wasn't going anywhere until she calmed down and then a few seconds later they watched as Susan dropped the crying girl on the floor.

Penelope gasped when she watched the little girls head hit the frame of the bed, she then looked at Susan and said, "you bitch, how could you do that to her, she's just a baby"?, Susan laughed and said, "you stupid cow, you aren't her mother, you don't really care about that little girl, you are only being nice to her because of all of that money my daughter left the little brat".

Penelope walked over and said, "I love that little girl, I have since the first day I met her in Dereks office, you are the one that was only being nice to her because of the huge trustfund Savannah set aside for her". Susan said, "you can't prove that I had anything to do with her accident", Reid took a deep breath and said, "that's not exactly true".

Susan said, "wh wh what do you mean not exactly true"?, Reid said, "well our analyst who is good but not as good as Penelope", she grinned and said, "awwwww thank you Reid". He said, "no problem Garcia", Susan said, "yeah yeah get on with it match stem", Reid said, "like I was saying, our analyst found a couple of cancelled checks written to a Thomas Finch and they were in the same amount and that was $75,000.00 each".

Derek looked at her and said, "you killed Savannah for $150,000 dollars, what kind of mother are you"?, she stood up and said, "your damn right I did,  
>spending $150,000 dollars to get back 1 million dollars that was left to that little brat of yours, I did it and I would do it again in a heartbeat Derek".<p>

Penelope walked over and slapped her hard across the face and she grabbed her cheek and said, "you bitch" ans swung at Penelope, Derek and the others started to step in and she said, "nooooo I want her". They all stood back and watched as Susan said, "the only reason you did that was because they're here".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh no if they hadn't been here I'd killed you", she looked at the officers and said, "did you hear that she just threatened to kill me"?, the officers and the team looked at her and a few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of them saying, "no I didn't hear anything".

Susan and Penelope watched as everybody stepped outside leaving them alone, Susan said, "wh what are you going to do now"?, she said, "I'm going to do what should have been done along time ago". Before Penelope could get her hand up Susan slapped her hard across the face and said, "payback's a bitch isn't it Penelope"?, she rubbed her cheek and grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh you ain't seen nothing yet" and from outside in the hall Derek couldn't help but grin as he heard the fight start and Susan scream.


	21. Chapter 21

Daddy-Ch 21

After a few hits Susan screamed, "pleaseeeee stop, please", Derek laughed and said, "maybe we better go in"?, Reid said, "do we have to"?, Derek said,  
>"I don't want baby girl to get in trouble". Susan dropped to her knees when the door opened and everybody walked into the room, Derek walked over to his sweetness and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeppppppp I'm fine, her on the other hand, I think she might be a little worse for wear".<p>

Susan said, "sh sh she's crazy, she tired to kill me", Penelope laughed and said, "no I didn't, I just wanted to make you pay a little and pay you sooo did". As they were reading Susan her rights and leading her out the door the doctor walked into the room and said, "Allie is finished with her tests and is back in her cubicle".

Penelope said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "everything looks good, I don't see any problems", Derek said, "when can we take our girl home"?, she grinned and said, "in just a few minutes, I'm working on her discharge papers already". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you for everything you did for our angel".

She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "you are very welcome Mrs. Morgan", Penelope smiled as she looked up at her husband and said, "are you ready to go see our daughter"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "lead the way baby girl, lead the way". April followed them into the room and stood at the door smiling when Allie threw her arms open and said, "mommaaaaaaa".

Penelope picked the little girl up and kissed her chubby cheek and said, "momma's here sweetie, momma's here", Derek sat down on the bed beside his two girls and smiled at April. April said, "when her release papers are finished you can take her home, I've already called the judge and he is working on the final decree right now".

Penelope said, "final decree, do you mean"?, she said, "yes Penelope, Allie is your daughter now", she hugged April and said, "thank you so much for everything". She smiled and said, "you are an amazing mother to that little girl", Derek said, "do we need to go back to court"?, she said, "no that won't be necessary, when the papers are finalized you will be getting your copy".

Hotch said, "what about Susan"?, April said, "well she won't be causing anybody else any problems, she's going away for a long long time", Hotch said,  
>"that she is, that she is". Emily smiled as she pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the Morgan family, mommy, daddy and baby, Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe that it's finally over".<p>

Penelope smiled and said, "me either but it's finally over and we don't have to worry about Susan again", Derek said, "how about when Allie is released from here we head back to our place and have a celebration"?, JJ grinned and said, "sounds good to me". Penelope said, "that way bossman and Em can go get Jackers and you and my gray heap of matter can go get my sweet Godson Henry".

Allie smiled and said, "yayyyyyyyy, me tan pway wif Jack and Henwyyyyyy", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that you can princess, that you can". It didn't take long before the happy family was heading out the door so that they could head home, tonight they were going to celebrate two things,  
>they were going to celebrate the fact that Allie was now theirs and they were going to celebrate the fact that Susan was out of their hair and could never bother them again.<p>

JJ pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the three of them walking hand in hand toward their car, a few minutes later they were all laughing and singing Old MacDonald had a farm. Allie cackled out everytime Derek said EIEIOOOOOOO, Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "daddy's silly isn't he baby"?, she said, "daddy you siwwy".

Derek said, "I love you baby", she said, "me lub you to daddy", Penelope said, "momma loves her princess", Allie giggled and said, "I lub you toooooo mommaaaaaa". Penelope laid her head back and smiled knowing that Allie was finally theres and finally safe from Susan", she looked over at Derek and said, "what are we going to do about the trust fund"?, he said, "we are going to keep it so that she can have everything she could ever want".

Penelope sighed and said, "do you think I'm a good mom"?, he reached over and put her hand in his and said, "you are the best mommy in the whole wide world". He looked over his shoulder and said, "isn't she Allie"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh, you awe da best momma in da howe wowldddddd", they all laughed as they turned onto the freeway.


	22. Chapter 22

Daddy-Ch 22

When Derek pulled into the driveway he looked over his shoulder and said, "how are you feeling princess"?, she smiled and said, "me otay daddy", he smiled and said, "that's good honey, daddy's glad that you are okay". He got out of the car and by the time he walked around the car Penelope was already getting her out of the car.

Allie wrapped her little arms around Penelopes neck and hugged her tight as they walked into the house, Fran walked into the room and said, "there's grandmas little angel". Penelope put her down and grinned as she watched the little girl run across the room to Fran, once Allie was in her arms she kissed the top of her head and said, "nana was so worried about you".

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "she's gonna be fine, she might be sore for a day or so but other than that she's fine momma". Fran said, "what's going to happen now"?, Penelope smiled and said, "well after everything that has happened today the custody battle is over and she's ours momma".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhh baby boy that's great but are you sure that it's finally over"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm sure and April said that the judge was working on the paperwork right now so hopefully soon everything will be finalized". Fran grinned and said, "Allie sweetie would you like to help nana fix some cookies"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, me lub tookes nana".

Penelope said, "don't forget Jack and Henry will be here in a few minutes", she laughed and said, "yayyyyyyy", she then took Fran by the hand as they headed back through to the kitchen. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she rested her forehead against his and said, "I believe you have but feel free to tell me everyday for the rest of our lives".

He kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "ohhhhhhh I plan on it baby girl, I plan on it", he then slid his hands down over her hips and rested them on the curve of her butt and said, "I love you with all my heart and everything I have and everything I am is because of you my beautiful beautiful goddess".

Penelope moaned against his mouth as their tongues then battled for control, they pulled apart reluctantly when there was a knock at the door, he tapped her on the nose and said, "to be continued". She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I'll hold you to that handsome", he laughed and said, "I hope so baby girl" before opening the door.

When the door opened Derek laughed and said, "come in, come in", he stepped aside to let the gang come inside, when Jack and Henry ran inside Henry said, "wewe is Awwie"?, Penelope ruffled the little boys hair and said, "she's in kitchen helping her grandma fix some cookies. He looked up at her and said, "tan we go in dere wif dem"?, she said, "you sure can sweetpea", the two boys laughed as they ran out of the living room and into the huge Morgan kitchen.

Derek couldn't help but grin when he heard the three little ones lauging from the kitchen, he sighed and said, "I'm so glad that she's here with us and she's safe and sound". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "me to handsome", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I don't know if I will ever understand why Susan did what she did".

Penelope said, "she did it for the money handsome, Savannah was right in keeping her away from Allie", Derek nodded his head and said, "I agree with you 100% baby girl". He looked up and smiled as he looked at Allie with cookie dough on cheeks, he laughed and said, "she is so much like me isn't she baby girl"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that she is handsome, that she is".

Hotch smiled and said, "so how is she doing"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "I think she's doing good, she is definitley happy to be home with us that's for sure". Emily said, "she loves you both so much", Penelope said, "and we love her to, she is the light of our lives", JJ smiled and said, "soooooo are you two planning on having any more kids"?, Derek grinned and said, "I would love to have a house filled with kids".

Penelope smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around him and said, "we definitley don't want Allie to be an only child, we want her to know what it's like to have siblings". Dave grinned as he watched the three kids playing in the kitchen with Fran and said, "you won't have to worry about Susan anymore that's for sure".

Hotch said, "Dave's right, she will be going to prison for the rest of her natural life", Penelope said, "you don't think that there is any chance she will be getting off easy bossman"?, he shook his head and said, "no, there is no way that she won't be going to jail for the rest of her life, she has several charges against her and with murder and child endangerment and abuse just 3 of the charges there is no way that she will get off easy".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she heard her daughter cackling in the kitchen, Dave said, "it sounds so good to hear her lauging again after what she's been through". Derek said, "that it does Dave, that it does", Penelope relaxed into Dereks embrace as they stood there watching their excited daughter as she helped her grandma with the cookies.

One more chapter left


	23. Chapter 23

Daddy-Ch 23

Epilogue- 17 Years Later

Penelope and Derek stood with their arms wrapped around each other as they watched their now 20 year old daughter Allie as she danced the first dance with her new husband Henry Reid. Allie and Henry had been inseperable since they were children and the older they got the closer they got and it was obvious from a very early age that they were meant to be together.

Penelope smiled as she looked at the smile on her beautiful daughters face, she couldn't believe how fast time had passed, it just seemed like yesterday that she met the angelic child and now she stood watching as she started her married life. Derek wiped away a tear as he watched his first born as she along with her husband swayed across the floor.

The room was filled with their family and friends among which was Allies 17 year old twin brother and sister Patricia and Patrick, her 14 year old siste Gabrielle and 6 year old brother Lucas. The Hotchner clan was represented by of course Hotch and Emily and their 21 year old son Jack and his wife of 2 years Holly and their 1 year old daughter Hope.

Penelope was deep in thought as she stood watching the reception continue, she kept thinking about Susan and the role she played in their lives, she had been in prison for almost 8 years when she was killed in an escape attempt. She had been shot multiple times in the chest and stomach and died almost instantly.

Allie thank heavens didn't really remember Susan which Derek and Penelope were both glad of and after Susan was gone they could then completely relax and enjoy their lives together as a family. Allie grew into a beautiful young lady, one that Penelope knew Savannah would be proud of, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard laughter coming from across the room.

The rest of the Hotchner clan was 15 year old Stephen, 11 year old Sophie and 5 year old Tyler, the Reid children were 16 year old Daphne, 12 year old Brittney and 5 year old Diana. Dave and Fran smiled as they watched all the children as the cake was cut, everybody laughed as Henry and Allie both mashed cake all over the others face.

As Penelope watched her daughter with her husband memories of how happy she was when she married her hotstuff filled her memory, Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "have I told you how beautiful you are today"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I do believe you have handsome but how about later you show me"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "count on it goddess".

Penelope smiled as her 6 year old son ran over and said, "momma I need you", she squatted down and said, "what's wrong honey"?, he said, "I need you momma". She laughed and said, "what do you need momma to do sweetie"?, he put his hand in hers and said, "I need you to do me a favor", she grinned and said, "what do you want me to do baby"?, he looked up at her and said, "can you dance with me"?, she said, "awwwww baby, you want to dance with me"?,  
>he nodded his head and said, "uh huh, it looks like fun".<p>

Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "momma would love to dance with you", he smiled as she led him to the center of the dance floor and pulled him closer to her. Derek smiled as he watched the love of his life dancing with their youngest child, he could see a huge smile form on his sons face as he looked up at Penelope and he said, "I love you momma".

Penelope ruffled her sons hair and said, "I love you to baby boy, you are mommas joy and her heart", he grinned up at her as they continued to dance for the rest of the song. The reception was so beautiful, the room was filled with so many family and friends that the newlyweds spent several hours talking to everybody.

Later in the evening Derek walked over to Allie and said, "can I have this dance"?, she stood up and kissed his cheek and said, "I would love that",  
>he smiled as she put her hand in his and he led her to the center of the floor. Henry used this time to ask his mom for a dance, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched her hotstuff heading to the middle of the floor with Allie.<p>

The music for Daddys Little Girl started playing and she said, "ohhhhh daddy", he wiped away the tears and said, "you will always and I mean always be daddy's little girl". She said, "and you will always be my daddy, the man that raised me and loved me and made sure that ?had everything that I had ever wanted".

He smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "you are my first little miracle and I wouldn't take anything for you or your brothers and sisters, you all and your momma are my world". She nodded her head and said, "I love you daddy, I love you and momma both soooooooo much", he caressed her cheek and said, "and we love you princess".

Penelope wiped her cheeks and smiled as she watched as her husband and daughter danced their way across the floor and several hours later her and her hotstuff stood wrapped in each others arms as Allie and Henry waved as their limo pulled away from the curb. As the car headed down the street Derek smiled as the last thing he heard before the car turned at the corner was Allie saying, "I love you momma and daddyyyyyy".

He intetwined fingers with Penelope and smiled as they watched the car carrying daddys little girl disappeared around the curb, later that night as they laid wrapped in each others arms after a couple of rounds of passionate love making Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff", she raised up and gently kissed him on the lips but they pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. After Penelope put a shirt on and pulled the covers up Derek said, "come in", Lucas opened the door and said, "daddy", Derek smiled and said, "yeah buddy".

Lucas said, "daddy there's monsters in my room", he said, "I'll go check okay buddy"?, he smiled and said, "thanks daddy", Lucas smiled and then said,  
>"night momma". She grinned and said, "night baby boy", Derek then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'll be right back gorgeous", she smiled as he said, "a daddys's work is never done".<p>

She laid there smiling as she watched a grinning Derek Morgan walk out of the room, she giggled and said, "superdad is on the case", she then rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes only to feel to strong arms wrap around her a few minutes later. Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you baby girl", she yawned and said, "I love you to hotstuff" and they laid there holding each other until they fell peacefully and soundly asleep.


End file.
